campamento Mushroom of Kingdom
by metalovelor
Summary: En un campamento se ha mantenido una lucha entre el equipo de las niñas contra niños. Las cosas pronto se intencifican con la llegada al campamento de un cerebrito y una niña capaz de convencer a quien sea con su sonrisa. Lean y si les gusta comenten


**Luego de una ligera ausencia vuelvo con una nueva historia, del tipo parodia ¬¬ bueno, creo creo que todo quedo claro en el Summary así que solo me queda decir que digimon no me pertenece (los personajes de la temporada uno siempre seran los mejores, así que de ser mio la continuaria con ellos hasta el la última temporada).**

* * *

><p>El campamento Kingdom of mushroom volvía abrir sus puertas, y solo significaba una cosa para los cuidadores: soportar a un grupo de mocosos adictos a la azúcar. Estos se preparaban para la llegada de los niños, o como ellos les llaman a sus espaldas, "¡pequeños demonios!".<p>

Mientras en dos distintos buses, uno solo de niños y otro solo de niñas, se reencontraban caras conocidas y otras nuevas.

-¿tú eres Izzy, cierto? – pregunto un chico, tras el asiento de un chico con una laptop entre sus piernas.

-sí, me llamo Izzy… - dijo el chico de la laptop, sin poder terminar de decir su nombre completo.

-bueno Izzy, como tú eres el único nuevo así esta nuestras reglas, uno: no platicamos con la casa de las chicas, son tramposas y muy inteligentes te lo digo yo – dijo un castaño – y dos para formar parte de nosotros tienes que hacerle una broma a las niñas. Solo a una si quieres.

-y si… no quiero – dijo Izzy - ¿Qué?

-te las hacemos a ti – respondió el castaño.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

-nos robaron nuestros malvaviscos y chocolates – grito un rubio – además, nos engañaron para tocar la armónica y vestirte como "niño bonito" en el ultimo día en el campamento.

-eso solo te lo hicieron a ti Matt – dijo el castaño – aun que todo empezó un año atrás.

Un año atrás.

El castaño sentía una ligera brisa golpear su cara. Solo con abrirlos sentía como el sol hacia que los serrara. Con mucho pesar intento saltar de la cama, pero se encontró con algo peor. Su cama estaba flotando sobre el agua.

-oh no – dijo el castaño – Matt, otra vez te orinaste sobre la cama – momento, esos son ¿¡tiburones!

Mientras en la orilla del lago un grupo de niños se ponían una aleta de tiburones en la cabeza.

-¿solo tenemos que ponernos esta aleta en la espalda y podremos tener todos los chocolates y malvaviscos que queramos? – pregunto un niño.

-sí, solo quíntense TODA la ropa y dejen sus malvaviscos y chocolates con nosotras, para cuidarlas – dijo una niña, que por su forma de hablar, parecía ser la líder.

-¿y como sabemos que no se la comerán? – pregunto un niño que estaba por irse.

-las mujeres no queremos engordar saben – dijo otra niña, haciendo que todos los niños asustaran más al castaño – pero nosotras somos niñas, jajajaja – dijo esta una vez que todos se fueron.

Presente.

-entonces las odian por robarse su ropa, humillarlos y quitarle los dulces – dijo Izzy.

-no. solo por los dulces, lo demás no importa, ¿cierto chicos? – dijo el castaño. Mientras que todos asentían.

Por otro lado, en el bus de las hembras.

Una niña se las arreglaba para conocer a varias de sus compañeras. Justamente iba a charlar con la que parecía ser la más popular de todas cuando esta se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo.

-s-soy Juri… -dijo la niña.

-bueno, eres nueva así que si quieres ser una de nosotras tienes que hacer lo siguiente, hacerle brocas a los chicos. Y eso es todo.

-y… si no consigo hacerlo…

-no te gustara saberlo… solo digamos que tienes un lindo peluche de león, amiga.

-¿p-porque tanto enojo? No es que le hayan hecho algo malo.

El año pasado.

-oye niño, quieres ayudarme a hacer la mejor broma del mundo – dila la líder del grupo de las niñas.

-claro – dijo un chico castaño - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-me enteraras de los pies hasta el cuello, luego me dejas una cubeta en la cabeza y harás que todos me quiten la cubeta. ¿Te imaginas lo asustado que estarán todos al verme así?

-quédate aquí y no te muevas… por cierto niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sora y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Tai, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Al poco tiempo encontró a unos niños. El sabía que era poner en marcha su plan.

-oigan, chicos. Deje unos chocolates bajo esa cubeta, si me la traes te dio.

-oye Tai, descubrimos la ubicación secreta de los dulces y malvaviscos de las niñas. ¿Te nos unes para robárselas?

Seis horas más tarde Sora por fin se dio cuenta que tal vez, y solo tal vez, su nuevo amigo la dejo ahí a su suerte. Para su suerte fue rescata… luego de que varios se asustaran por ver solo su cara y darla sola.

Una vez fuera se entero que todas sus golosinas fueron saqueadas, solo un nombre se le vino a la mente.

-maldición, tiene que ser ese tipo, Matt. Siempre lo eh visto con cara de querer vengarse desde lo de armónica y el concurso.

-Sora, están regalando dulces y malvaviscos ¿quieres uno de los míos?

-ahora – dicha la orden todas las niñas empezaron a perseguir a Matt y a arrojarle huevos crudos – toma esto, y esto.

- ¿yo que les hice? – Pregunto Matt arrojando todo lo que tenia – Joe, Samanta, Jasón, quien sea, ayúdenme.

-¡arrojo todos nuestros dulces! – Grito un niño – persigan a Matt.

Presente.

-ese día nos quedamos sin huevos crudos para arrojárselos a todos los ladrones de dulces – dijo Sora – aun así logramos quitarle a todos sus dulces y aun niño en medio del mar. Oímos que Matt se orino en el lago o algo así que quemamos su ropa y le quitamos sus dulces, así que… ¿te nos unes?^

-s-si – dijo Juri – parece que ya llegamos.

A las puertas del campamento estaban los que serían los cuidadores de los niños, seis en total.

-esta vez nuestras bromas seran definitivas - dijo Tai, mirando a su objetivo.

-esta vez nuestras bromas seran definitivas - dijo Sora, mirando a su objetivo.

-estas perdido, Matt - dijeron los dos niños viendo a Matt haciendo señas y ademanes de lo mal que le hirian en los poximos días.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. si es así intentare actualizarlo lo más pronto posible, bueno ¡nos vemos!.<strong>


End file.
